Destroyed Innocence
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Phil/Adam, Randy/Adam, Jeff/Mor. Adam's in an abusive relationship with Phil and is need of a savior. High-school fic, Addy in distress. OOC, AU ensues. E&C, Punk, Randy, Hardys, Mor, the usual.


**I'm not going into the same ole 'I don't need another' bullshit, blah blah blah ;) I have been so blocked recently, that I am relieved I am getting anything! Okay, I'll point this out first a foremost; Punk/Edge/Randy. Addy BOTTOMS, so that means Randy and Punk TOPS. Okay, It has come to my attention that Randy never gets Addy in my stories. & I see that is very true, so I'm pushing for this to go in the way of Redge b/c I wanna write a Redge fic where Jeff (or Matt) doesn't have Addy and isn't being greedy with him. So while the Hardys are in here, Adam isn't with, or going to be with, either Hardy brother (gasps) As friends, yeah. Lovers, no. My Jeff muse has agreed reluctantly, so.. Starts out that Adam is in an abusive relationship with Phil and is in need of a savior. (Yeah, Punkers gets to be the bad guy here and Randal the hero :P) Also, Matt/Amy/Adam didn't happen, so Matt & Addy dun hate each other. High-school fic, AU, OOC, language, sex, violent theme, non-con, whipping, underage, forceful, domination, Addy in distress. Adam and Mor for definite are BOTTOMS. Edge, Punk, Randy, Christian, Jeff/Mor, Matt, Jeri, Ted/Cody, Mizzie, the usual. **

**

* * *

Destroyed Innocence;  
Chapter one/ 'Bruises'  
Rated; M/ L, (a violent theme and some roughness)**

The boy gingerly lifted up his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror. His bottom lip trembling at the twinge of pain the movement caused. Troubled green eyes, glistening with unshed tears, scanned all the damages that stared back at him, not daring to look himself in the face as he surveyed what had been done to him, or push the long strands of kinked blond hair that fell down in front of his eyes. Some of the bruises were old and fading at least, and the new ones weren't that bad.. at least..

A loud rapping on the bathroom door made him jump. His heart rate a little more quickened now.

"Adam! C'mon, man, time for breakfast!" A voice yelled. That was Jay, Adam's fraternal twin brother.

Adam swallowed and steadied his voice. "C..coming, Jay-Jay." Adam put down his shirt and smoothed out his clothes. "Tell Mom I want my bacon extra crispy." He shouted back as he wiped his eyes.

"She already knows." Jay assured.

"Okay." Adam sighed and turned on the water, sniffling. He washed his face and straightened out his hair before blowing his nose. No way he wished to appear the wreck he felt in the inside on the outside to his loving family.

His mother Judy was a hard working single mom who basically killed herself making sure Adam and Jay had everything they needed. She was a wonderful woman and mother and Adam's hero. He didn't want to shame her by letting her know that her baby boy was someone's whore. No, he wouldn't. And Adam couldn't imagine what Jay would think of him.

Adam sighed and looked in the mirror. He didn't deserve them. They were good to him, and yet, he was defected. Adam dreaded the day that lay before him. Phil, his-- well, Adam guessed one'd call him a boyfriend, even if Phil was anything but loving-- would be pissed that Adam didn't show up last night after Phil specifically told him too. Phil was not going to be happy. And if Phil wasn't happy, then he made damn sure that Adam was miserable.

Adam slowly trudged down the stairs, the smell of breakfast cooking from the kitchen making his tummy growl and tumble with hunger.

"Addy, c'mon!" Jay called. "Mmm, smells good, Mom." His sibling commented from the kitchen.

Adam saw his mom at the stove. Judy was basically holding the phone with her shoulder while her hands were busy holding the pan and a cooking utensil as she prodded at the bacon and whatnot. She was stressfully talking to someone over the phone. Probably her boss judging from what she was saying. Something about not being able to work weekends because she had two teenage sons to take care of. Adam wasn't much interested in adult matters, so he didn't much pay attention. He couldn't anyway, he was too starving to.

Adam sat down at the table about the same time Jay poured them each a glass of orange juice. Judy sighed tiredly and hung up the phone before wiping her brow. Her boss was being a real pain in the ass. If she didn't need the job, she'd just quit.

Adam saw his mom just standing there, vacantly staring at the stove. He knew she was troubled. Honestly, he admired the woman. Jay and Adam's father had walked out on them when they were just babies. They didn't ever know the bastard. Not his name, not his face. Not even his reason why. Judy didn't like to talk about him. She just took care of her boys herself. On her own. And had basically, in most folk's eyes, given up on men to help her. Adam knew Jay didn't get why she just didn't get remarried. But maybe he didn't really fully understand.

Adam sighed. He hated to, but the pains in his stomach claimed his brain right now. "Uh, Mom?"

Judy shook her head and snapped out of it, getting back to what she was doing.

"Sorry, boys." She sighed before carrying the frying pan over to the table and setting some bacon out into Jay and then Adam's plate. "Mrs. Guerrero is being a real ass. I just don't know why she can't understand.." She stopped and shook her head. "Sorry, boys. I shouldn't be talking about this with you two."

"No, Mom, it's okay. We always tell you about our day, you can talk about yours if you like." Jay said thoughtfully.

Judy smiled down at him and ruffled her son's short blond hair. "You two better hurry it up. You're going to be late for school."

Adam had been hungrily shoveling in bacon, he stopped when he heard the mention of school. Phil's angry face entered his thoughts. Dread seemed to wash over him.

"Uh.. Mom.. um.. do you think, uh, I could skip school today?" Adam asked. He was so nervous he was surprised it came out at all.

Judy looked at him perplexed. "Why, baby? You feeling sick?" She asked, feeling of Adam's forehead like all mom's do. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Adam stared up at her. No, he couldn't tell her that. Even if he did feel a little sick from his dread. If he did, he'd have to go to the doctor and Adam couldn't risk that. What if they saw his bruises? His mom might get wrongly accused of beating her son, and that wasn't the truth. And then Adam would have to tell them about Phil, and he couldn't risk that either.

Adam sighed and looked down at his plate as he poked at his breakfast with his fork. "No, ma'am." He whispered smally.

Judy was about to ask her son why then he didn't want to go to school, but the phone rang and distracted her from it for the moment. Judy rubbed her temples before going to answer the phone.

--xx--

"So what was all that back at the house?" Jay asked as the two made their way to school.

"What was what?" Adam asked back, staring down at the ground, drudgingly dragging his back-sack along on the sidewalk. Jay was wearing his on his back, holding to the shoulder straps with both hands. It was inching ever so slowly close to the end of the school year for the two 16 year olds. The weather had turned a bit warmer, allowing them to walk to school today and enjoy the fresh air and bright sunshine. It wasn't summer vacation yet, but it certainly beat the bitter cold.

Jay looked at his brother curiously as they continued on their way.

"You asking Mom if you could skip?" Jay reminded.

Adam shook his head. He could feel Jay's eyes on him, but Adam didn't look up at him. "Nothing. Just didn't feel like going in today." He replied, wishing Jay would drop it. They may have been born on the same day, but they had their differences. Jay was a bit shorter than Adam and liked his hair cut shorter. Adam's hair was long and kinda wavy. Most people thought Adam looked like a girl and thought Jay was so rugged. And Jay would tease him when Adam would complain and say, _'Well, if you weren't so pretty...'_ And Jay would bat his eyes and mock him and Adam would say, _'Well, if you weren't so ugly..' _And Jay would reply with, _'If you weren't so overly dramatic and prissy..' _And Adam would deny it and they'd go on. Bother's do that sort of thing. It was just teasing.

"Why? Adam, are you feeling okay?" Jay asked, breaking the taller blonde from his thoughts.

Adam sighed and kicked at a gravel. "Why? Ugh! Since when does a kid need a reason to not want to go to school?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm just saying..."

"Jay, shit. I'm fine, okay. I just didn't want to go today. It's Wednesday and I hate Wednesday. Damn middle of the week." Adam grumbled.

Jay sighed. He wanted to press it. But he just bit his tongue. "Yeah, it sucks majorly, dude." He said instead. Jay knew something was bothering Adam. But he also knew Adam would tell him when he felt like it. Besides, it's not like it could be anything major.

--xx--

John Morrison was sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for Adam and Jay as he always did. He and his boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, were a grade down from the blond-headed twins. He stood up when he saw them approaching.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He greeted with a smile.

"Lousy Wednesday." Jay muttered feeling shitty about the day now himself.

Mor blinked, but they couldn't see it from behind his sunglasses. "What?"

Jay shook his head and started up the steps. "Nothing." He turned halfway and motioned toward the door with his head. "Hey, Imma go on in. I have some stuff to do."

"What stuff could you possibly have to..?" Adam stopped and shot his brother a knowing glare. His hand on his hip. "Jay. You didn't get your homework done last night, did you?"

Jay slouched his shoulders and let out a tired sigh. "Not really.. I got most of it." He said as he continued on up the steps, holding to the banister as he did so. "I just have a couple more problems. I can get them done in two minutes flat." Jay winked before turning and going into the front door, on his way to the cafeteria.

Adam looked around before his green eyes landed on Morrison. Something was totally a miss. The shorter brunette only shrugged at him. His shoulder length brown hair blowing around his neck under the gentle breeze and his soft brown eyes hidden behind a new pair of sunglasses. Mor always looked so dolled up. Designer jeans and tight buttoned-up silk shirts. He owned furry boots and a matching coat too for crying out loud. Jeff liked to call Johnny his little glitter-doll because Mor was always bedazzled. Shit, the boy even jeweled up his abs once before and Adam could only imagine what else he'd made sparkle of his.

Adam shifted, wincing under his breath as one of his bruises rubbed against his t-shirt. "So, where's Jeff? You two are usually joined at the hip."

"Jeff couldn't make it today. He's sick." Johnny sighed, sitting back down.

Adam blinked and tilted his head. "Oh..." Oh, that was just fucking great. He was the one who shouldn't be at school today and Jeff was the one to get sick and get to stay home. Just Adam's luck. "What's wrong with him?"

"Matt said his tummy was hurting. Probably something he ate." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, all those Skittles he ate yesterday. I never seen anyone put away that much candy." Adam smirked. He and Jay had been friends with the Hardy brothers for years and in all Adam's life he had never seen anyone as candy-addicted as Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get him to eat healthier. He dun listen." Mor said, dropping his hands between his knees and playing with a blade of grass that stuck up from a crack in the sidewalk.

Adam scoffed. "C'mon, Morrie, that tofu, rabbit food shit you eat all the time will kill you faster than junk food will."

"Okay. I'll be sure they chisel that on your tombstone." Mor shot back with a wide cheesy grin.

Adam was about to respond when he heard his name being shouted.

"Adam?!" The voice shouted again, angrier this time.

Adam paled and turned around, gulping as he saw the owner of the angry voice. Phil was stalking towards him and, as Adam suspected, he didn't look at all happy.

"Where the fuck were you last night? Huh?!" Phil demanded as he got up in Adam's face.

The back-pack fell to the ground as the blonde backed away from the angry ravenette and up against the wall of the building. He squeaked as Phil closed the gap between them and grabbed hold of his arm. Phil wet his lips, leering at the blonde as he held him against the wall.

"I..I'm sorry, Philly.. I c..couldn't get out." Adam shuddered at Phil's breath on his neck. The other male had him trapped. And besides Mor, there was no one else around the side of the building they were on.

"I told you to sneak out and meet me last night and you disobeyed me." Phil glared at him, making Adam whimper as he shook him. His grip on Adam's arm was tight and his nails were digging down into the blonde's skin.

"C'mon, Phil. Leave him alone." Mor spoke up. Jeff wouldn't like to see this if he were here. Then again, Phil didn't usually act like an ass around for Jeff or Jay to see.

"Oh, shut up, Morrison." Phil spat, turning his attention to the smaller brunette who stood off to the side. "Go play with your dolls or some shit." He raked his onyx locks behind his ear as he turned his head back to Adam. "This is between me and Adam. Not you."

"No." Mor said defiantly. "Just let Adam go, it almost time for the bell to.."

"I said beat it." Phil growled, glaring dangerously at the brunette.

Adam swallowed. It was nice of Johnny to stand up for him, but Phil was in a shitty mood and Mor didn't understand the damage he could be causing. Sure Phil lashed out and was an ass at times in front of his friends, but his friends didn't know the half of it. Or if they did, they kept real quiet about it.

"Go on, Mor." Adam said with his steadiest of voice. "I'll be fine."

Mor sighed and dropped his gaze. "Alright. See ya around." He said before turning to go inside.

Phil watched him the whole while he walked up the steps and past the threshold of the door. Bringing his attention back to Adam. Licking his lips as he watched Adam's throat muscles contract as he swallowed.

"Philly, I.." Adam was cut off as Phil grabbed a fistful of his hair. Phil glared at the other shaken male heatedly. The fire shining back from his cold olive eyes scared the blonde.

"You disobeyed me. I only wanted to see you, Addy. I told you and you didn't mind me. What am I gonna do with you, Addy? I can't have you not minding me. It makes me feel really unloved. I love you. You love me too, don'tcha, Addy?" Phil sounded psychotically sweet and angry at the same time. His voice didn't sound at all stable. Adam knew Phil wasn't high or drunk or anything. Phil didn't do that stuff. But one didn't need shit like that to be a cold bastard.

Adam nodded. "Yes, Philly, I.." He let out a whine, wincing as Phil's fingers twisted even tighter in his long blonde locks. "Ow.. I'm sorry, Philly.. It won't.. happen again.. ow.. I promise.." He pleaded fearfully, his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears.

Phil let go of Adam's arm and reached up to stroke Adam's cheek. "I can't trust you, Adam. I gave you an order and you ignored me. You left me all high and dry last night. If I didn't know better, I'd of suspected you were out with someone else like a filthy whore." Phil said, running the tips of his fingers down the side of Adam's face. Loving how Adam shuddered and how scared his eyes looked as the blonde stared back at him.

"No.. no.." Adam shook his head. He didn't know what the whole bit about if Phil didn't know any better meant, but he wasn't about to question it. He just knew it gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Awe, don'tcha worry, Addy." Phil said in a loving tone, brushing Adam's hair back with his hand. "I know you wouldn't do that to me. I know you wouldn't step out on me like a slut." Phil moved his hand down to Adam's shirt, trailing fingers underneath it and across Adam's soft skin. "I know because you know what I'd do to you. You know how bad I can make it hurt."

Adam cried out as Phil pinched him hard on his side under his shirt. "Please, stop, Philly.. ow.. ow.. stop.."

Phil removed his hand and reached up to grab Adam by the face, the other hand still holding tightly to the blonde's hair. "You were bad, Addy. You'll have to be punished for that. You left me so fucking hard last night." Phil purred, his breathing hitched. He pressed his lips to Adam's, kissing him hard and thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Adam whimpered under it, letting Phil dominate the kiss. Phil pulled back and pecked Adam on the lips. Biting at the blonde's bottom lip a bit. "And you'll have to make up for it."

Adam whimpered as he felt Phil's erection pressing against his leg through their jeans. Phil was still mere inches from his face. The sound of the bell ringing for the start of the school day made Phil pull back some. Adam rolled his eyes toward the sound. Sighing inwardly at the small hope that he was spared for the time being.

"Please, Philly. I dun wanna be late. Mom'll kill me and then I won't be able to get out for a week." Adam quickly said.

Phil groaned. "Guess you'll have to make up for it later then." He jerked Adam away from the wall before bending down to pick up Adam's back-pack that he had dropped a bit earlier. He handed it to the anxious blonde.

"See ya later, okay?" Adam replied as if it were a death omen. He turned and squeaked as Phil smacked him on the ass.

"Get to class, you don't wanna be late now." Phil snorted sarcastically.

Adam swallowed and tried to steady himself as he watched Phil walk off. Phil probably wasn't even going to class today. He had just showed up as an excuse to torment Adam. The blonde sighed and dropped his head before making his way up the steps to go on to class.

_**

* * *

While writing the Punk/Adam scene-- Terrah: Is it wrong that this is turning me on? Jeff muse: (folds arms) Yes, very wrong. **_**Okay, Addy and Jay are both sophmore's (10th grade) and are 16. Jeff/Mor are both freshman (9th grade) and are 15. Phil is a junior (11th grade) and is 17. Randy, and Matt are both seniors (12th grade) and are 18. And that's all I have so far in, lol. I have yet to get everyone else's ages (and who everyone is with) down yet. Adam's with Punk, Randy's single, Mor's with Jeff. Again, Addy and Morrison are definite bottoms. And Matt, Randy and Punk are for definite tops. Prolly Christy is a top too, but I dunno if he'll be fucking anyone. Knowing my Christian muse, Jay'll prolly get some ;) And yes, I made Adam younger than Randy and Phil and completely mixed up their ages. Oh, well, it is AU and it's just a story. We are all aware of their real ages. Sorry for the confusion. I made Vickie Judy's boss, lol. Sorry, it's the first thing that popped into my head. I decided to make Phil Addy's abuser once I got my muses to cooperate. And I want Randy to be the savior (and he'll pop up laters, I promise). I didn't want the Hardys to be the abusers b/c I have the Hardys abuse Addy enuff and have them planned to abuse him more in the future. Punk is Addy's savior in 'Lost Memories', so I just went with it like that. Meh, it'll work, I'll make it, XD. I also wanna thank JoMoFan-spot for helping me somewhat figure some of it out on Live Journal. She even made me an awesome banner.**


End file.
